Glee season 5
by cobrastarshipfan
Summary: This is my idea of Glee season 5. This is part one of the story. I added a character named Mary who is a sophmore and is a T.A for some students. It is kind of what I think where the Glee members have left off from the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Season 5 Back in Business Part 1

It's back to school for the McKinley students and they revel with their win from Regionals. Most people praise them, but some still jeered them. Ryder has quit the Glee club to focus on his dyslexia tutoring and he is still not talking to Unique because she lied. Emma and Will enjoyed their marriage life honeymooning in Cabo San Lucas and are back now. Blaine has not proposed to Kurt yet because he still felt it was not the right time.

Ryder walks in the tutor room and does not see his regular tutor, but a another student. "Hello? Excuse me?" Ryder says. "Oh Hi, you must be Ryder" says a girl his age almost tripping on a cable wire. "Uh yeah hi, I meet my tutor here in the morning. Am I early or something? Ryder said looking confused. "No, you're good on the schedule. I'm your tutor Mary Stanford filling in for Mrs. William." Mary said to Ryder. Ryder looked at her thinking isn't she too young to be a teacher. "I'm her assistant and a sophomore here, so I help when she's busy or sick." Ryder sat down and asked "what happened to her anyway?" "She attempted surfing and broke her legs. So I'm going to be your tutor for a while. Do you have any extra curics besides football?" said Mary. Ryder looked down and said no. Mary shrugged and said ok. So they started getting to work.

Glee

In the choir room:

The glee kids are talking while waiting for Mr. Schuester. He comes in and they all cheer. He tells them that this is their first Regional win and he is proud of them. However he still has to talk about Ryder and Sugar's departure. "I know we lost two members with Ryder quitting and Sugar moving to another school where she wants to be the star, but we still have big and strong voices and Nationals to think about, which will be Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine being their last." The club started clapping with joy but a little bit of sadness. "We gotta think positive and move on alright guys?" Mr. Schue, how are you and Miss Pillsbury? Asked Tina. Mr. Schue smiled and said "everything's good actually for now. The honeymoon was eventful and we're good." The guys cheered and Jake said "we all know what you did Mr. Schue." Mr. Schue smiled but didn't want to tell them everything about his honeymoon. "Okay guys; now let's get down to business. We need to think of a really good set list for a Nationals win. Our assignment for this week is 'Goals'. I want you to perform songs that you think are goal oriented.

In Mr. Schue's History class:

Mr. Schue talks about the Emancipation Proclamation and how it freed the slaves. The bell rings, everyone is dismissed. He calls one of the students and tells him that he missed an assignment last week. "Sorry Mr. Schue, I had Basketball practice and got tired to do it. I'll get to you tomorrow." Says the student. Mary gets up and asks Mr. Schue if he is going to chaperone the field trip to Pennsylvania. "Uh no, sorry Mary I backed out because I kind of invested my time to the Glee Club. I have all these things planned plus the class assignments and my hands are full." "Congratulations on your Regionals win, by the way." Mary says to Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue said thank you but he still has to find ways to do all these things on his tight schedule. "Do you need any help? I can help you with some stuff for the club like fundraising and the song list." Mary said "Set list," Mr. Schue said correcting her. "Right so do you need help?" "I thought you were helping Mrs. Williams while she 'under the weather'." "I'm only helping one student with his writing so I'll have time. I like music and know plenty so I can help you with some songs or I can type up the list of the songs you suggest." Mary thought of this to put more activities on her transcripts. Mr. Schue asked if she could sing, but she said no. He thought about it a little and said yes. All she has to do is listen to the kids sing, see if it's good and maybe suggest some songs that are good for competitions. Mary was happy that she had another assistant job. Just hope that a members will accept her.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee Part 2:

In the choir room

The boys and girls of New Directions sing "All the things I've Done" by the Killers for Mr. Schue. After they are finished, Mr. Schue asks why they pick that song. Artie tells him that even the lyrics are goal oriented by motivation. Mr. Schue was ecstatic and tells them that's exactly what they need for the group. Then he tells them that he hired an assistant for the glee club. "Great, is she as conniving as Becky?" says Kitty. "No," says Mr. Schue, but he has a questioning look on his face and looked at Mary. "I don't think so," Mr. Schue said with a smile. He told them her name is Mary and she will help us with what kind of music to pick for Regionals. "I'm not conniving. Just here to help my fellow peers," Mary said optimistically. Some of the members welcomed her but Kitty, Sugar, and Tina were kind of skeptical of her. "What kind of student just goes around being a teacher's pet?" asked Tina. "Maybe she's working for Ms. Sylvester," whispered Sugar. "She got fired, you idiot" said Kitty. "However she must have some agenda to being here all of a sudden." Said Kitty, she was thinking of a plan on how to find out more about her.

In the cafeteria:

Marley and Jake walk together taking their lunch trays to find a table. They see Mary sitting by herself. "Let's go sit with Mary over there," suggests Marley. "But we don't even know her like that," said Jake. "Oh I do. We have Chemistry together," said Marley. Jake looked at Marley and said "You never told that." Marley shook her head and took his arm to meet Mary at the table. "Hey, Mary mind if we sit her with you?" asked Marley. "No go ahead," said Mary very sweetly. They both sat down in front of Mary. Marley asked what she is doing on her cellphone. Mary said she was reading one of her eBooks. "Oh, what are you reading?" asked Marley. "Pretty Little Liars, it's really good." There was an awkward silence for a little bit then Jake asked "Do you really want to be an assistant to glee club? We're kind of demanding." Mary did not mind being an assistant to them. It's really for college apps so they can give me a recommendation said Mary. Jake and Marley agreed to her response. "So since you're helping with song selections, do you think we should sing something from Linkin Park or Selena Gomez for Nationals? Jake thinks we shouldn't sing either" said Marley. "Well," started Mary "I think Linkin Park is an epic band to sing, but maybe you guys should go classic like The Who or The Beatles." Marley started to think about it. Jake thought it was a good idea; Marley thought so but still said they should sing songs of this century. "You're right. If you sing Linkin Park maybe sing from their first album. With Selena Gomez, go for 'Come and Get it' and 'Who Says'." Marley smiled and said "that is good, thanks Mary". "That's what I'm here for" said Mary.

In the tutor center:

"Ok, so write this word down and see if you can repeat the wpr." said Mary to Ryder as she passed the word 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. Ryder saw the word and looked at her. Are you kidding me he thought to himself? "You never watched 'Mary Poppins?' said Mary. "Yeah I have but I could never say or write that word," said Ryder. "Don't worry it sounds exactly how it spells. This is just a little joke I played, sorry" said Mary half smiling at Ryder. He smiled to but was still confused. She handed him another word that said 'establish'. He wrote it down and said it correctly. While they were working, she asked him if he is going to join glee club again. "How did you know I was in the club?" asked Ryder suspiciously. "I saw your performance on YouTube for Regionals," said Mary. "Mr. Schue said he's looking for more members and he told me personally that you quit." "Yeah it was for personally reasons that I don't want to get into especially with my T.A." said Ryder. "Why don't you join them for Regionals?" Mary said confidently "Oh I can't sing. I'm an assistant for him. I just help pick out the music for set lists." Ryder just looked around and felt self-conscious. Mary told him not to worry and that he doesn't have to, it was just a suggestion. Ryder said sorry for snapping at her, but he's focused on his dyslexia. Mary understood but still felt that he was hiding something. She just needed to let it go and help him out on his writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary, the new T.A of Ryder, has joined the Glee club as an assistant of Mr. Schue. Ryder is still upset from Regionals but that might change soon. Marley and Jake are thinking of new music to sing and still trying to convince Ryder to come back. Kitty, Tina, and Sugar try to investigate on Mary.

Episode 2:

In the choir room:

Marley and Jake sing 'Love will keep us together' while the club is feeling the song. They finish and everyone claps. "That was real nice guys. What made you guys sing that song? Mr. Schue said. "Well the song kind of speaks about the relationship about us in the club that no matter what happens, we will still be together." Marley said. "You do know that the Captain and Tenille divorced, right?" Tina pointed out. "The point is that Marley and Jake are saying that no matter where we go, we will have each other in our hearts. Great job, guys." Everyone clapped and Mr. Schue had a new assignment for the week and it is 'Bonding'. "I want you guys to find songs that you think that make people bond together and sing it in the choir room. So, partner up."

Glee

In the hallway:

"So did you talk to Ryder?" Marley asked Mary. "Yeah but he's still not budging to come back. I told him about the week's assignment, but he said he doesn't really care but good luck." Marley was still feeling bad about what happened between him and Unique, because she knew Unique was IM'ing him in secret. It looks like Mary didn't know about the whole thing but she won't be the one to tell her. "Are you thinking about singing a song this week?" Marley asked Mary. "I told you I don't sing, but I'll help you guys with song selections." Marley said ok but heard her singing voice before and it was good, but Mary was still shy about singing to a crowd. "Where's Jake today? Giving a nerd a wedgie?" Mary joked. Marley smiled and said "He's not like that anymore. I mean he still gets mad sometimes when the waitress doesn't get that he eats kosher meals, but he's a sweetheart. You should have lunch with us sometime and see." "Yeah I have and all you guys do is feed each other and not finish your food." Marley and Mary laughed as they went to class.

Library:

"Okay, let's type in her name and see what comes up," Kitty said deviously. She was still hung up that Mary is hiding something, because no one is that nice not even Marley. "Are we sure we want to do this? What if we don't find anything and look stupid? I don't want to go jail with my last year in school." Tina was panicking thinking they will get caught, but Kitty reassured and said everything will be fine. "What if we find out that she's richer than me or her dad's a cop? Maybe she murdered someone?" Sugar said. Kitty and Tina just looked at her and turned back to the computer. Kitty typed in her name and found her Facebook page and it had her preferences but they couldn't get see anything unless they are friends with her. What is she hiding? Kitty thought. So she friend requested her, but they found other stuff like she was on the honor roll in ninth grade, went to the White House for a field trip, and visited George Washington's house in Vermont. She has two blogs but that's about it. Sugar pointed something out that looked weird. It looked like a mug shot and there was a button that said two years. "I told you she killed somebody" Sugar said. "No you more than two years. Maybe it was a joke picture she did. Why is this important to you, Kitty?" Tina asked. "To protect the club and Mr. Schue. We can't just have some girl I have never seen before come and tell us what to do." Kitty had other motives, because she saw Ryder and her threw the door window getting a bit too close and knew she was up to something because she has a crush on Ryder.

Choir room:

Mr. Schue and Mary are in the room thinking of songs for Nationals. "What about David Guetta's 'Titanium'? It's a great song." Mary suggested. "I don't know maybe but we gotta go with classics like Michael Bolton or George Michael." Mary told him that they should sing 'Faith'. Mr. Schue nodded his head and entered it in his laptop but it got stuck. "This keyboard gets stuck all the time." Mary asked if she could help and Mr. Schue said yeah. She fixed the keyboard and showed that he presses a button that locks it sometimes. She also gave him more space on the computer. "How did you do that?" Mary looked at him and said it was just a little trick she does herself on her computer. The students came in and sat down. First up were the boys and they sang 'Come together'. It was kind of a slow but medium melody and it was nice. Everyone clapped and Mr. Schue was proud. Kitty stood up, everyone is thinking she is about to sing but she had an announcement to make. "Tina, Sugar and I have found some information about Ms. Mary Stanford. We found a mug shot online that she served Juvie for two years. But we don't know why." Mary looked up worried and did not know someone would found out about her past. "Kitty you can't infiltrate on anybody's information and assume they are guilty," said Mr. Schue. He couldn't believe that this is happening again when the group does not trust someone new in the group. "God will forgive for whatever you did," Joe said to Mary. "I know He will, but I didn't do anything terrible." Mary took a deep sigh and told the group that she used to hack for answers and free movies. "It started when I realized how to change the color background on my MySpace page. I started to figure it out then I did on my blog. Then I found this website on my own for test answers, and another website for movies before they come to theaters. That's how I on the honor roll, but I studied and used the stolen answers as well." Everyone was so surprised at this. "I slipped when I used the school library, got arrested and took me to Juvie. My deal was to stay close with school studies, ask for help from teachers and join clubs." Kitty frowned but understood what was going on. "So your dad is not richer than my dad?" Sugar asked Mary. Mary looked at her and shook her head. "Look I've changed and I don't do that stuff anymore, but I teach coding in my spare time. Put some good in the community." The group nodded and told her it was ok. Tina, Sugar and Kitty apologized.

Tutor center:  
Ryder and Mary were studying and Ryder asked if she talked to Marley and Jake lately. "They came to me about your assignment this week." "Yeah, they wanted to know if you were interested and wanting to come back." Mary said. "Look, I'm just not ready to forgive somebody ok?" Mary gave him a sympathetic look and they went back to studying.

Choir room:

New Directions sing "Don't Panic"

Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites and reviews. More will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, being busy and all but I'll try my best to update early. This one will be kind of short.

Episode 3:

In the hallway:

Marley is at her locker when Jake comes up to kiss her on the cheek. "So I was thinking that me and you go to the movies this weekend. Watch "The Great Gatsby" Said Jake. "That sounds great, but don't we have to study for Chemistry?" "So? We can blow it off." Jake suggesting that they watch a romantic movie was very sweet. She smiled and told him it sounds great. "You haven't read the book for English have you?" Asked Marley and Jake told her he only read one page. "Besides it's basically the same as the book." No it's not, Marley mumbled to herself but she couldn't say no to Jake. They both held hands while walking towards drama class.

In Drama Class:

Jake couldn't stand being in this class but his in it for support for Marley. While finding his seat, he sees Mary. "I didn't know you guys had Drama" said Mary pointing at Marley and Jake. "Well it's just an elective," said Jake. "For me I actually want to see if I can be an actress" said Marley. Marley then asked if Mary wanted to act, but she said no, "Just for fun and I'm an assistant to Mr. Mont." They took their seats and Mr. Mont told the class that they're going to do some practice lines and read from the play 'Closer'. "Wait, aren't we supposed to read 'Romeo and Juliet' or something?" asked Marley. "Well as much as I love Shakespeare that play bores me and I want to do something else for a change" Mr. Mont told Marley and the class. Mary and some other students were excited to do the play but some have never of it before. "What's 'Closer'? Like the Nine Inch Nails song" said a student. Mr. Mont sighed and asked Mary for help. "It's not a song but the play does have some sexual themes like the song. If you watched the movie with Jude Law and Julia Roberts, you'll know what it is. It was written in 1997 by Patrick Marber and Mr. Mont feels we should run the lines" explained Mary. Mr. Mont said thank you and was going to pair up some students to run lines of his favorite scene when Anna and Danny first meet. "First I want two students to demonstrate. Mary, can you please come up to the classroom" Mary got up and stood then Mr. Mont pointed to Jake to do the scene. "Uh, no I'm more of an extra than a main character" Jake refused to do the scene, but Marley elbowed because she wanted to see how the scene goes. Jake got up and faced Mary. Mr. Mont gave them the playbooks and they turned the pages to do the scene where Anna and Danny kissed in the studio, Danny asking if she was married but she was separated and he was with Alice. The students and the teacher were moved at how well they acted together but Marley felt a little jealous. She has never felt that way before when she saw Jake and Mary. When the scene was over, the class clapped and Jake and Mary sat down. Marley smiled but she still felt weird. Mr. Mont told them that the class should find a partner to do the scene and next week the partners will perform it. When class was over, Marley grabbed Jake's hand and they walked together. She shook her head and felt really dumb being jealous. "Do you think you can come over Friday night before the movie?" asked Marley. Jake smiled and said yeah. They kissed and Jake left. Marley saw Mary and went up to her. "Hey girlie fun class, huh?" Mary poked Marley on the stomach. Marley smiled sheepishly but asked Mary if she liked Jake. "As a friend, why?" Marley wanted to tell her to back off but she knew Mary wouldn't do that. "Nothing. Look I want to do something special for him. We're going to the movies but I want to do something more." Mary opened her locker and told her to strip for him. "What?! I can't do that, that's crazy" Marley said shaking her head. Mary laughed and told her she was kidding, but you should cook for him. Maybe she could ask her mom to help her out with that. But the whole stripping for him didn't sound like a bad idea either.


	5. Chapter 5

Glee 4 Part two:

In the choir room:

Mr. Schue walks in and tells the group about the theme for the week. It's RELATIONSHIPS. "It doesn't have to be about boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, it's more about with your parents, friends, siblings, whoever." "Uhh, Mr. Schue why is it this theme?" asked a skeptical Marley. "Well there has been some trouble with my relationship with my parents. My dad just found out that my mom kissed Josh Groban. My mom said she didn't remember because she was drunk and they want me to mediate them and pick sides but I just can't." When did she meet Josh Groban? Whispered Kitty to Tina, but Tina shrugged. "Are they getting a divorce?" asked Mary. Mr. Schue said no and that they still love each other but they are working on the marriage. "So I want you guys to find songs that deal with troubling relationships." They all agreed and got to it. Mr. Schue asked Mary to stay back to see if she asked Ryder if he wanted to come back. "I tried but he is not budging. He's still mad about something that happened here." Mr. Schue sighed and said ok. "If he doesn't come back, would you mind joining us?" "Do I have to sing?" "No you can just sway in the background and dance around. Can you dance?" "Yes." Mr. Schue said ok and Mary left.

In the tutor center:

"So I know I've been giving you a hard time about going back to glee club, so I am going to come back. But don't tell them yet, I want to surprise them." Mary smiled and told him that she'll keep her mouth shut. "So how are things with you and Marley?" "What are you talking about?" he breathed out a laugh. "Oh come on. I've seen how you looked at her before. You're crushing on her right?" "I used to, but she chose Jake. I'm over it." Mary shook her head and they went back to work.

In Mary's house:

Mary was on her couch watching TV when her cell phone rang. "Hello," it was Marley on the other line. "Ok so I've decided to plan the dinner on Friday night and I want you to be there." "I'm not third wheeling your date, dude" "No you can bring someone with you, maybe Ryder?" Mary paused for a while because she knew that Marley and Ryder had a thing before. "I don't think he'll say yes to that." "Please, I need you there early to help me with some moves before Jake shows up." Marley started to panic but Mary said fine, "Just tell me what time I should be there." Marley yelled out a joyful noise and told her to be there at 6:30pm and dinner starts at 8pm.

The next day in the choir room:

Artie and Sam start off by singing the song 'We are going to be friends' by The White Stripes. They finish and everyone claps. "All right guys that was great. Who's next?" Tina raised her hand and got up but Kitty got up too. "We are going to sing the Yeah Yeah Yeahs 'Maps'. Tina asked" "Actually I was going to sing it, but Kitty forced me on making it a duet." While they were singing the song, Marley looked at Jake, Jake looked at her and they both smiled. Marley couldn't believe she's with him, and she knew he loved her and always will. The song ended and everyone clapped.

In the hallway:

Everyone walked out of the choir room after rehearsal was over. Jake and Marley walked hand in hand, and then Jake saw Mary talking to Blaine. Jake told Marley that he would be right back. He walked up to Mary when Blaine walked away to ask her about the scene for the play. Marley was still at her spot waiting for Jake, and then he saw him touch her arm very affectionately. She walked up very fast and interrupted their conversation. "Uhh, Mary can I talk to you real quick?" She grabbed Mary's hand and took her to an empty classroom. "Ok, are you into Jake?" Mary gave her a very confused look and told her no. "Ever since you guys did that 'Closer' scene, you've become a little… touchy." "Marley, we're just friends. He asked me if we were doing the same scene next week or another one. Why are you so insecure?" Marley sighed and said "I love Jake and I don't want to lose him. I feel like he might drift away from me." "Dude he told you that he loves you. You got him. Is this why you are planning this dinner?" Marley nodded her head yes. "So why do you need me and Ryder?" "Distraction and my mom said I can't be alone with him." Mary said right. Marley told her sorry for accusing her and said if she asked Ryder yet. "No, I don't think he'll say yes" Mary said as they walked out the classroom. Marley spotted Ryder at his locker and told her to ask. Mary walked toward Ryder, he saw her and smiled. "Hey so I know we're friends but would you want to have dinner with me over Marley's place?" Her face panicked because she knows he'll say no. "Yeah sure, but why at Marley's?" he asked. "Dinner party with him and Jake, she said I could bring someone." "Did you ask anyone else besides me?" "I asked Blaine but he said he was busy." Ryder was still confused but said "When is it?" "Friday, 8pm." "I'll be there." Mary smiled and walked away to her next class.

Friday, at Marley's house:

Marley was setting the table while the chicken casserole her mom and she were baking. It was 6:32pm and there was a knock on the door. "I brought cookies, chocolate chip." Mary walked inside and placed the cookies on the table. "Ok, so when's Jake coming?" Marley told her at eight, the same time as Ryder. "Right so..." "Hello girls," Marley's mom walked in all dressed. "Hi, Ms. Rose. Where are you going looking all pretty?" Mary asked. She told her that it's bingo night with her girlfriends. She told Marley she might be back late. Marley said ok and they kissed each other on the cheek. When her mom left, Marley turned to Mary and took a deep breath. "I wasn't honest with you. There's a reason why I really invited you here." Mary was standing waiting for her response. "I'm thinking of going all the way with Jake." Mary was stunned and said wow. "Is this going to be like the orgy scene in "The Great Gatsby?" Mary had a disgusted look on her face. "Eww no, I needed you two here so my mom would trust me being alone. I have protection and everything." "So what's the plan, you seduce him on the table?" Marley said no and told her that it will be in the bedroom after dinner. "I need you and Ryder to disappear for at least an hour when I take Jake to the room." Mary wasn't sure about this and she said ok. She told Marley that she has to be sure you she wants to do this, tonight. Marley said yes, she's ready and she trusts him. As soon as she said ok, there was another knock on the door.

To be continued…

RIP Cory Monteith!


	6. Chapter 6

Glee Part three:

Marley went to the door to answer it. It was 7:59pm and he was early. Jake was wearing a nice button down shirt and black skinny jeans. "You clean up nicely," Marley commented on his clothes. "You look beautiful as always" Jake brought flowers and kissed Marley on the cheek. Mary shouted hi to Jake while she was in the dining room. Jake said hi as well. "What's Mary doing here?" he asked and Marley told him that it is a double date. Marley went to the kitchen to get the casserole. Marley told Jake to have a seat and asked Mary for help in the kitchen. While they were in the kitchen, another knock was on the door and Jake said he would get it. Ryder came in and said hi to everybody and even brought a dish. Mary was in the kitchen trying to deal with Marley's tryst and that Ryder still likes Marley. Wish Blaine was here, Mary thought to herself. There would have been less tension.

At the dining table:

They all sat at the table and started to eat. There was awkward silence and forks clanging to the plates. Marley looked at Jake and he looked back, then she looked at Mary who was stuffing her face with the casserole. She cleared her throat and Mary looked up, Marley gave her a start a conversation look. Mary drank some water and gulped loudly. She eats like this when she's nervous not wanting to talk. "So anybody watch 'Warm Bodies'? They looked at Mary confused but Ryder said yeah. "On accident, I thought it was like a scary movie where they burn the zombies with flame throwers or something." Mary laughed and told Ryder that she liked it. He did too, if it didn't have a love story he said. Jake said that all movies now have a love story. "It's lame." "That's not a bad thing, I mean love means peace and people should share that." Marley said. Mary agreed with her but Jake said whatever. Ryder just looked down on his food to continue eating. "Well, who wants cookies?" Mary announced and everyone said sure. Mary went to the kitchen to get the Tupperware and Marley met her inside. "Hey so I think I want to do this now, we're pressed for time" Marley looked anxious to do this. Mary looked at the table and wondered if this was smart but Marley was her friend and said ok. "Text me or call when your… whatever." They went back to the table with the cookies and gave it to the guys. She waited for a few minutes and said she wanted to take a walk for fresh air. "Anybody wanna join me? Work off the meal?" her eyes opened with hope that Ryder will say yes. Ryder stood up and said yeah. They grabbed their cookies and coats and left. Marley sat on Jake's lap and kissed him. Jake laughed and held her a little close. They started making out on the couch lightly then it got intense. Jake stopped it knowing where it would head to, but Marley grabbed his hand to her room.

Outside:

Mary and Ryder walked in silence, and then Ryder broke by asking for another cookie. She opened the Tupperware and he reached for one. "So why are we outside? Did you create some kind of diversion?" he asked. Something like that she said "But more for me and you. To get to know you better, besides the tutoring." Ryder smiled and asked what she wanted to know. "Uhhh, are you a meat man? Oh, my God" Mary felt so embarrassed and Ryder laughed. "That was the first thing that came to my mind. I was watching 'Unwrapped' on the food network." Mary said. "I have never been asked that question before," he said while laughing. Both of them were laughing and Ryder told her he likes steak. Mary laughed and told him she like steak as well and sausage. They just kept laughing and just started talking about their favorite food channel shows. She likes 'Everyday Italian' and 'Barefoot Contessa'. He liked anything with Bobby Flay. Their laughter stopped when Ryder's face had a thought come across his mind. Mary asked what's wrong. "Look I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything and you're really fun to talk to, but do you think Jake and Marley would last together? Jake's my bud but he doesn't deserve her." Mary looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Ryder…" her sentence was stopped by her text ringtone. "It's done" is all it said. She looked up to him and told him that they do belong together. "She loves him and he loves her." He nodded his head and asked if she needed a ride home. She told him no and was going to sleep over at Marley's. "Well I'm going home, but let me walk you back." She said thanks. She knocked on the door and saw Marley by herself. Mary took off her jacket and saw Marley's face like she was disappointed. Mary wanted to ask, but it was none of her business. "Do you still want me to stay over or call my mom?" asked Mary. "No stay, I need some company before my mom comes home." There was more silence for two minutes then Marley asked Mary how long her first time was. "I don't know, maybe ten minutes. I think less." Marley sighed and went to the bathroom. She kept it to herself about what happened. While Ryder and Mary were outside, Marley and Jake were in the room making out. Marley started to take his pants off, but Jake stopped. He asked if she was sure, because he didn't have protection. She said that she has some but he wasn't sure. "Jake, I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you to be my first." All Jake could do was smile and he kissed her. He took off her shirt and then his and they went to the bed falling backwards. Seven minutes later, it was over. Marley thought it would last longer because Jake has had sex before, but was kind of disappointed. Jake asked if she was ok, Marley nodded yes, but was still down. Was that what everyone was talking about? Going crazy over and doing it again? She thought to herself. It was 1:15AM. She got out of the bathroom and went to her room to see Mary asleep. She went to her bed and went to sleep as well.

Monday, at school in choir room:

Everyone was talking about how their weekend was. Marley came in and sat down, Jake followed suit and sat next to her but she didn't say anything. "Look, Marley…" "We'll talk later." Marley said cutting him off. Mary walked in the choir room and sat next to the piano player. Ryder came next to her and said he had fun this weekend. She did too. "So can we do that some other time? Maybe watch the food network together?" He asked and she said yes. He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his seat. Mr. Schuester came in and told the kids that he and Emma spent the weekend with his parents talking about communication. Everything is fine now, but his mom has to watch her wine intake. The kids smiled and clapped.

New Directions sing Coldplay's "Warning Sign".

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry I took forever to update, so busy. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
